


What are you waiting for?

by Rox08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: "L'attesa del piacere è essa stessa il piacere" diceva un filosofo.Si sbagliava.Può far cambiare, può distruggere, ma di certo non è un piacere.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley





	What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è già stata pubblicata su Wattpad per partecipare al contest "La libreria della Fenice- Contest potteriano" con il tema "Battaglia di Hogwarts".

Un filosofo babbano sosteneva che l'attesa del piacere è essa stessa il piacere.

Ron Wealsey l'aveva letto in un libro di Hermione poggiato sul divano della Sala Comune una sera d'inverno, e aveva pensato che fosse una baggianata.  
Dopo quel bacio nella Camera dei Segreti però, gli aveva in parte dato ragione.

Perchè quel bacio lo aspettava da anni, ci aveva fantasticato sopra per sere e sere, ma nel momento in cui era davvero arrivato, non era stato come lo immaginava.  
Perchè nel momento in cui le sue labbra avevano toccato quelle di Hermione, si era reso conto che avrebbe voluto che fossero invece di Lavanda; perchè nel momento in cui le sue labbra avevano toccato quelle di Hermione, si era reso conto che aveva la sensazione di baciare sua sorella.  
Avevano aspettato troppo forse, e quel sentimento d'amore che avevano così a lungo tenuto dentro sè, si era assopito fino a diventare d'affetto fraterno.  
Colto alla sprovvista da questa nuova consapevolezza, non potè evitare di scappare a gambe levate non appena terminato quel breve contatto di cuori, lasciando Hermione spaesata e, lo sapeva, con il cuore spezzato. D'altronde, lei era quella più intelligente, quella che capiva sempre prima le cose, e Ron sapeva che anche in questo caso aveva capito ciò che lui aveva provato.

Ma fuori infuriava una guerra, forse la più dura del mondo magico, e non c'era tempo per curare il proprio cuore infranto. Per cui Hermione inghiottì il boccone amaro, mise (per l'ennesima volta) i suoi problemi da parte, e dopo poco fu di nuovo al suo fianco, a lottare contro i Mangiamorte che stavano distruggendo Hogwarts, la loro casa, e le loro vite.

Uno di quei mangiamorte, Greyback, stava avendo la meglio su Lavanda Brown, Ron ed Hermione se ne accorsero. Il rosso guardò la sua compagna d'avventure, chiedendole tacitamente perdono, e la riccia gli sorrise, con gli occhi lucidi, perchè anche se avrebbe dovuto odiare quella ragazza che aveva rubato il cuore del suo primo e unico amore, non ci riusciva.

Così vide Ron correre in soccorso della bionda. In quell'istante non vide però un altro mangiamorte avanzare verso di lei e pronunciare l'Anatema Che Uccide.  
Il fascio di luce verde saettò verso Hermione, ma all'ultimo secondo andò a schiantarsi contro il muro dietro di lei.  
La ragazza rimase intontita, sdraiata dietro un grande pilastro semidistrutto che la riparava dalla battaglia, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.  
\- Dovresti stare più attenta, Granger.

Davanti a lei Draco Malfoy, con i vestiti costosi rovinati e ricoperti di fuliggine per l'Ardemonio da cui era stato salvato proprio da lei e i suoi amici, le tendeva la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
Lei osservò titubante quella mano pallida, poi gli occhi di ghiaccio del ragazzo che la osservavano, cercò inutilmente di leggervi dentro, ed infine decise di fidarsi e accettare quella che sembrava una resa.

Da quel momento Hermione non vide più Draco Malfoy e si concentrò solo sulla battaglia, finchè Hagrid non uscì fuori dalla Foresta Proibita con il corpo inerme di Harry Potter.  
La battaglia si fermò, il tempo stesso sembrò bloccarsi, mentre Voldemort con un discorso trionfale annunciava la morte del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto.  
Nessuno osò muoversi, tranne Neville che, rifiutandosi di arrendersi, attaccò Voldemort e, apparentemente sconfitto, estrasse invece la spada di Grifondoro e colpì mortalmente Nagini, l'ultimo Horcrux rimasto. Con la sua distruzione, Voldemort perse la sua immortalità.  
Harry allora si rimise in piedi, mostrando a tutti che non era morto, e la battaglia riprese.

Quando Voldemort morì, segnando la fine definitiva di quella lunga e sanguinosa guerra, tutti si sentirono finalmente liberi, ma non felici: troppi cadaveri giacevano nella Sala Grande.

Figli, fratelli, genitori, amici, ormai morti.

Nella desolazione totale, la voce di Lucius Malfoy sembrò rimbombare nelle orecchie di Draco Malfoy.  
\- Draco, andiamo via.

Lui fece un passo, poi due, verso i suoi genitori. Si girò a guardare le rovine del castello che anche per lui, per quanto se ne fosse lamentato, era stato casa.

Anche per Draco Malfoy l'attesa aveva avuto una grande importanza.

La sua vita stessa era stata un'eterna attesa: aveva atteso di entrare ad Hogwarts, aveva atteso di entrare nella squadra di Quidditch, aveva atteso il momento giusto per uccidere Silente, aveva atteso l'inizio della guerra.  
Ma più di tutto, aveva atteso l'occasione per rendere fieri i suoi genitori, diventando prima il figlio perfetto, poi lo studente perfetto, ed infine il Mangiamorte perfetto.  
Proprio arrivato a quest'ultimo punto, la sua sicurezza aveva iniziato a scricchiolare sotto il peso di notti insonni e lacrime taciute.  
Aveva quindi atteso che i suoi genitori si accorgessero che lui non era felice, che non stava bene, aveva atteso che lo salvassero dalle grida di persone (PERSONE, non più mezzosangue, sanguesporco o traditori del loro sangue) che rimbombavano tra le mura del Manor.

Era stata un'attesa vana.

Ed ora ad attendere erano i suoi genitori, a pochi metri di distanza.  
Si fermò a metà strada e scosse la testa.  
\- Io resto qui, mi dispiace. Non posso voltare di nuovo le spalle alla mia scuola, non scapperò di nuovo.

Così tornò sui suoi passi, dove trovò ad attenderlo la professoressa McGranit che con fare materno gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise leggermente. 

Poco più in là, Hermione sorrise.

Con la caduta di Voldemort, il cambiamento aveva inizio.


End file.
